A Rainy Night
by Numbuh Phenon
Summary: Rachel really did love her husband, she just wished he wouldn't play dirty sometimes.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Codename Kids Next Door.

* * *

It was like a continuous beat that only his ears seemed to pick up. Ratta-tat-tat. Tat-ratta-tat. Ratta-tat-tat. Him and rain never did share a glamorous history.

Figuring sleep was dream itself at the moment, Nigel sat up in his bed with groan, the springs in his mattress protesting as well. His tired coal blue optics flicked over towards the window to see the raging storm taking its fury out on their neighborhood. That was one thing he hated about summer rains. You could never predict them. Sighing, the man let his bald head fall back onto his pillow. Nigel really did want to try and drift off into slumber, but the effort was futile. His cursed attentive hearing would not allow it. It was like a part of him wanted to remain on full alert twenty-four seven. Like someone would jump out and try to kill him.

A splattering sound made him jump up. One fist raised and his body poised somewhat protectively over the bed's other occupant. But then Nigel only slacked and rolled his eyes when he realized the noise was only a large wet leaf being blown into the window. Maybe his kids weren't too far off when they called him paranoid.

Taking his attention off the storm, the Brit glanced down at his wife's form. She was more lucky then he. Once she fell asleep she tended to stay that way. His eyes took in her every feature. Rachel was dozing on her left side, her back facing him. Her bisque golden tinted locks were strewn about her face, covering her whole left side in a silky little veil. One of her arms was folded underneath her pillow and the other was comfortably tucked against her chest under the warm sheets. The blanket shaped perfectly around her figure, her curves and slight hourglass like physique showing off even in the darkness of the room.

Nigel watched on hypnotized. Drowsiness had long since passed and sleep was the least of his wants at the moment. He really didn't feel all that tuckered anymore. But not wanting to twiddle his thumbs in bed like and idiot, he crinkled into a frown as he contemplated what he should do. After looking over Rachel once more, his orbs glinted and an amorous smirk rose as he got an idea. Carefully as to not disturb the blonde, just yet, Nigel stepped off of the bed and ventured out of the room.

It would be the light thunder clamor that would rouse Rachel into the waking world. Her eyes trailed opened and she slowly blinked away the blurriness. She didn't intend to stay up, just to take a quick assessment of everything then go back to sleep. Frowning, she moved slightly to feel that there was no weight behind her. Nigel wasn't here. But she shrugged it off and closed her lids. Probably had to use the bathroom or something.

The door creaking open, then shutting, and the sound of footfalls on the carpet only reaffirmed her thoughts. Now that everything was as it should be, she felt more content to sleep. But oddly, Nigel didn't stop at his side of the bed. No, he kept going until he was standing in front of her. One eye opened and she was met with the sight of the man setting a glass of water on her counter and holding a hand to her face. Her coco pupils scanned his palm and arched a brow when she made out two aspirin tablets. "What's that for, Nigel?" She asked biting back a yawn.

"It's for your headache, dear." He explain, his voice was calm and a tad alluring for some reason.

Rachel was still to out of it to pick up any hints his voice might have given off. "I don't have a headache." She insisted as her eyes closed again. Nigel waged no argument as he let the pills fall on the counter. He walked around the side of the bed, and the blonde felt as he adjusted himself under the covers. She assumed that was the end of it. But suddenly, she felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her towards his body. Sleep snapped out of her as his hands began to lovingly caress her body and she shivered as his lips left pleasurable tingles on her neck. "W-Wha-" But her question died as he silenced her. His mouth then moved to her ear, hots puffs of breath spewed out with the confident and seducing accent of his.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Wow, two one-shots in one day.**

**What? I like to have fun. Although I feel I'm getting too wordy. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Later.**


End file.
